Un Año No Muy Comun
by aRiMaSeNsWaN
Summary: Alejada de su mejor amigo Jake, Bella tiene que sobrevivir un año sin el pero talvez se encuentre con cierto ejemplar poco común(Bad Summery)
1. Chapter 1

bueno ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pertenece, so propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Un Año no Tan Común

Capitulo #1

Mi primer día y podría jurar que me siento totalmente extraña al lugar, al sistema y a las personas, a pesar de que he pasado bastante tiempo en este lugar en realidad mas años de los que me gustaría admitir, porque aquí he pasado la primaria, secundaria y ahora prepa, a pesar de esto siento que no pertenezco a este mundo, además de que no hay algo o alguien que me haga sentir propia de este lugar, todas las personas no han cambiado aunque se supondría que esto me haría sentir mas cómoda siento que esto es cada vez mas desesperante todo absolutamente todo sigue igual TODO, el grupo de Tania y sus perritos falderos o "porristas", y el grupo de lo niños al cual casi nadie había demostrado poder entrar a menos de tener lo necesario para estar con ellos. Este año es mas difícil porque me separaron de mi mejor y casi hermano Jacob Black el cual a ojos de cualquiera podría ser mi novio pero no lo es porque bueno como el lo dice literalmente -"LO mío lo mío es el Palo"- cosa que obviamente se entiende como que es gay, pero casi nadie lo sabe, en realidad solo yo y su padre lo sabíamos ya que Jake se niega a "salir del closet", además nadie lo había notado porque es muy musculoso y el tipo de chico que siempre es el capitán del equipo de americano, pero claro a el le gusta mas bailar y la repostería aunque tenga que ir hasta Seattle para que nadie lo vea y así tomar sus doradas clases de repostería TODOS los fines de semana, y por las razones por las cuales el se niega a declarase abiertamente pues yo soy llamada "LA novia de Jacob Black" cosa que en parte es porque el y yo somos inseparables y porque el es demasiado cariñoso y pues bueno yo no opongo resistencia. Bueno este año estoy yo sola en otro salón diferente, yo y el mundo, bueno Jacob no estaba pasándola tan mal porque el podía ver a los chavos con cierto detenimiento y además estaba en el mismo salón que Newton y a el valla que le gustaba aunque no lo aceptara, y sabia que el estaba bien.

En estos momentos yo estaba en "clase" cosa que no llegaba ni a la "a" de la palabra pero se suponía que seria interesante, cuando de pronto vi un rostro nuevo...

* * *

N|A: Si lo se bastante predecible pero este es uno de mis primeros Fanfics ya que siempre los había leído pero no escrito así que me llego una idea y decidí escribirla y pues aquí esta, espero que les guste la idea juro que los demás no serán tan predecibles pero tengo que exprimir bastante mis neuronas para no sonar igual que muchas otras fantásticas autoras, entonces la idea es hacer que esta idea sea moldeable a ideas que ustedes me den y buscar que sea bueno y bueno yo no tengo día para subir capi porque la escuela me estruja pero subiré lo mas constante posible yo creo que es muy probable que sea los lunes, bueno si tienen preguntas de lo que sea díganme en mensaje privado y pues espero que esto funcione (si es corto el capi pero voy empezando) . BESOS CHIQUITOS Y APLASTANTES. ARI MASEN SWAN.


	2. mi vecino y las galletas

se que dije que yo actualizo los lunes pero la verdad es que mi vida a dado muchas vueltas y i estado de animo muchas veces no da para mucho así que en realidad actualizo según visto que hay una seguidora y bueno nena gracias por creer en mi espero que te guste mi historia, a mis otros views solo denme una oportunidad! y bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap,

SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIS LOS PERSONAJES SON E STEPHENIE:D

* * *

...Un rostro nuevo este chico aparentaba ser de esos que creían ser demasiado importante la vida de las chicas, bueno no los culpo porque a juzgar por la caras de las niñas cuando se acercan hasta yo me creria mas, El como lo llamare de ahora en adelante porque no se su nombre y porque no haré ademan de que me interese, es bastante guapo y con un rostro de dios griego pero lo que mas me interesa son sus ojos que son de un tono dorado que jamas había visto y que en este momento ¡ME ESTA MIRANDO! en ese instante me sonroje como si no hubiera un mañana consiguiendo una endemoniada sonrisa de patán! Agh! odio a los tipos como EL! si patanes y..y... ASÍ! no me interesaría mas en este tipo porque seguramente pronto pasaria el examen de los tipos como el y seguro era de lo mas atlético y pronto seria el capitán del equipo de algo, así que no hice mucho y simplemente puse atención a las cosas estúpidas de la disciplina cosas como la cantidad de maquillaje, la altura de las faldas, los escotes y los tacones cosas con las que la gran mayoría de las niñas tenían problema pero la que mas era la estúpida de Tania Denalli que en verdad era un payaso pero que aun no entendía como seguía teniendo fila de niños pero da igual porque al parecer su nuevo objetivo era EL y no era que me sorprendiera pero algo me decía que a EL no le importaba porque cuando ella lo vio con su mejor cara de zorra el solo la ignoro dejándola con cara de idiota desconsolada.

Al final de la clase cuando iba a salir el profesor me llamo a mi y a El que ahora sabia que era Cullen. Genial! mi vecino no lo recordaba solo conocía a Esme porque Charlie y yo les llevamos galletas de bienvenida cosa que ella agradeció y dijo que cuando estuvieran completamente instalados nos invitaría por un té. El señor Verti me dijo que me quería en el grupo de literatura de nuevo así que me dio la lista de miembros que esta vez era enorme y me fui, sin si quiera dirigirle una miada a EL, en la puerta Angela me esperaba para ir a nuestros casilleros, yo buscaba a Jake con la mirada pero no lo encontré así que seguí mi camino, seguro estaba esperando me en el casillero o estacionamiento así que solo me apresure a mi destino cuando recordé que había olvidado una de mis múltiples juegos de llaves en el salón así que le dije a Angela que debía regresar y ella siguió su camino así que solo regrese pero cando estaba por llegar al salón me di cuenta de que estaba una bolita que al parecer rodeaba una pelea no me interese hasta que vi a jake en ella y fue cuando vi a EL peleando con mi amigo y si era un poco inteligente lo dejaría por la paz pero al parecer no tenia cerebro porque le tiro un puñetazo a Jake cosa que el respondió pero con el doble de fuerza haciendo que El terminara en el suelo y que Jake le comenzara a lanzar patadas y fue cuando reaccione YO SOY LA ÚNICA PERSONA CAPAZ DE DETENER A JACOB así que me lance a el para tomarlo por a espada cuando EL se lanzo y tiro un puñetazo que me dio justo en la nariz porque debido a mi falta de coordinación y reflejos no pude esquivar, por el impacto termine e el suelo sangrando,cosa no muy útil en esta situación porque no tolero la sangre.

-ESTARÁS IDIOTA!- le grite y el noto que había hecho lo peor del mundo porque Jake se abalanzo sobre de el tirándolo al piso

-CULLEN QUE TE SUCEDE! BELLA SOLO QUERÍA SALVARTE EL CULO!- me di cuenta de que jake realmente lo quería matar así que como pude me levante y lo tome por la espalda murmurándole al oído:

-Jake vamos, sangre, mi nariz, sangre, Charlie- eran cosas demasiado incoherentes debido a el shock de la sangre pero que el podía descifrar así que e levanto me tomo a cara en sus manos y dijo

-te sacare de aquí Bells- si me beso la frente

y porque no EL tenia que hablar

- JAJAJA! tu novia esta mal?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro

-SE VA A DESMAYAR IDIOTA! Y NO SE SI SEPAS PERO EL JEFE SWAN ES SU PADRE!-

lo ultimo que vi antes de desvanecerme y caer al piso fe un EL con un rostro asustado y que corría a sostenerme la cabeza antes el que golpeara con el piso y le dije

-Hola vecino, te gustaron las galletas ?- un momento después me perdí en la oscuridad mientras levemente sentía como unos brazos desconocidos con un magnifico olor y calor me levantaban del suelo y me llevaban a donde?

* * *

bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap espero les guste y me dejen un review?espero actualizar pronto :*


	3. Juramento

SOLO LA TRAMA ES MÍA LO DEMÁS AGRADECESELO A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER :*

* * *

A diferencia de lo que esperaba me sentía ligera como una pluma, estaba recostada en una cama poco suave que no me agradaba pero ahí estaba trate de abrír mis ojos pero me fue imposible al igual que tratar de decir una palabra y oler la mas mínima esencia pero podía escuchar y sentir casi a la perfección, podía jurar que estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga pero no sabía si esto era cierto así que sólo me concentré en aprovechar mis sentidos y escuche  
-Edward que fue lo que sucedió? Entiendo que no te agra...  
-Papá nunca quise hacerle daño a Bella , el problema era con Jake sólo eso pero ella se atravesó y le di a ella y no a Jake  
Ja! Bueno yo sabía que el problema era con Jake pero ¡Un momento Cullen dijo Jake y Bella! Algo ha pasado aquí y yo no me he enterado, /por supuesto tonta estabas inconsciente/ dijo mi yo mental que tenía razón pero como demonios sabía que me decían Bella! El debía decirme Isabella! Aunque odie mi nombre completo, pero el no tiene ningún derecho a utilizar mi nombre de pila! Me tranquilice mentalmente y seguí escuchando.  
-Lo se Edward pero te burlaste del muchacho, además Bella estaba sangrando y no la ayudaste.  
-Carlisle la cargue hasta aquí! Yo sólo! Sabes que no soporto ver a cualquier persona sufrir mucho menos a Bella después de ser tan linda junto con el jefe Swan  
De momento sabía dos cosas  
creían que yo estaba inconsciente  
2. Este cuate sabe quien es mi papa y piensa que soy una persona con moral alta  
Ninguna de las dos me molestaba pero no entendía nada como es que Edward sabe todo eso?  
Se que Edward habla con el doctor Cullen o mejor dicho su padre que por lo que escucho es realmente una buena persona y se preocupa por los actos de su hijito pero no es el doctor Cullen quien me preocupa porque Edward suena realmente arrepentido pero piensa que estoy inconsciente¿Que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que puedo escuchar a la perfección?  
-Vamos Edward hay que salir de aquí- Dice el doctor  
-Sal tu yo me quedare aquí con Bella hasta que despierte, seguro no tardará mucho en pasar el anestesiante de la operación,quiero estar con ella cuando despierte  
!COMO QUE DE LA OPERACIÓN! Este cuate me rompió la nariz! Pues ya que ya esta hecho sólo espero que no sea muy notorio el cambio.  
-Bueno Eddie si quieres quédate sólo recuerda no en...  
En este momento como arte de magia me quede dormida

Desperté sin poder abrir mis ojos y sentí una mano sobre la mía que era suave, de dedos largos,tibia y relajada pensé que era de Jake pero el no tenía los dedos largos sino chatos y gordos pero me podía acostumbrarme a esta, depronto se abrió la puerta y su mano se tensó pero no la retiro  
-Oh! Edward te he despertado lo siento  
- No importa Jake  
-Pareces estar bastante cansado no te gustaría ir a tu casa a tomar una ducha ?  
-Talvez mañana hoy no, sólo quiero que despierte  
-Vamos Edward no es tu culpa  
-Claro que lo es! De no ser por mi ella no estaría aquí  
-Tranquilo amigo  
-Trato de estarlo pero ella no despierta la anestesia la afecto más de lo normal, si tan sólo supiera que estará bien si ella pudiera darme una señal de que esta bien no me sentiría tan mal, tan culpable  
-Se que estará bien, te traeré algo para que te alimentes  
Se escucho cerrar la puerta y después sentí que la cabeza de Edward se recostaba en mi regazo y comenzaba a sollozar ¿esta llorando? Si que lo hacía eso me hacia sentir un vacío en mi pecho no quería que llorara a pesar de saber que si que era culpable pero algo me decía que no lo podía juzgar porque apenas lo conocía  
Que bello inicio de año el mío, sólo espero que no se vulva una costumbre.  
Sabía que apesar de todo no podría perdonar a Edward tan pronto no sabía porque pero me sentía extraña con la situación, eso de una pelea llego demasiado lejos. Depronto se abrió la puerta y de nuevo despertaron a el "Bello Durmiente"  
-Debes de ir a dormir, yo te avisare en cuanto despierte  
-Si iré pero Jake quiero que cuando Bella despierte quiero que le hagas creer que a mi no me importa que jamás arreglamos las cosas tu y yo y aún menos quiero que sepa que estuve aquí, quiero que ella me odie  
-Porque?  
-No quiero que pase simplemente quiero que ella crea eso, no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.  
-Entonces a sus ojos no somos amigos y no te he contado nada.  
-Exacto, por favor Jake prométeme esto  
-Lo Prometo  
Sabía que esa promesa no se rompería y que nunca tendría las explicaciones que quiero pero no entiendo porque Edward me quiere hacer creer todo eso,pero si así lo quiere talvez no implique demasiado esfuerzo.

Salí de la clínica un día después porque Carlisle quería que estuviera por completo fuera de efectos y tal y como Jake prometio no dijo nada de Edward así que salí sin supuestamente saber que el estuvo ahí pero había encontrado a Jake hablando con el diciendo "Ya esta por salir de es te lugar, no tienes de que preocuparte ella te odia y no sabe de tu presencia aqui" esto me sorprendió pero no tenía remedio y realmente odiaba a Edward por cobarde , después fui directo a casa de Ángela por algunos apuntes y de ahí a la escuela a justificar mis faltas y al día siguiente fui directo a la escuela y ya estaba todo normal exepto porque ahora sentía cierto odio hacia el Cuate este porque ahora valla que cumplía su promesa y me veía con ojos de desprecio claro que nos odiamos pero pues no hay mucho que hacer.  
Al parecer para el una promesa es una promesa y nunca se romperá.

Bueno pues aquí otro capítulo, gracias por seguirme en esto :*  
Review?


	4. Vida de cuadritos y narices

Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde el accidente y Edward no me dirigía ni la mas minima palabra, no lo entendía primero haces que a una chica que ni siquiera conoces pace por una reconstrucción de nariz, luego haces que su mejor amigo te prometa que jamás le dirá que tu estuviste en el hospital velando por su bien y luego no le dirijes ni la mas mínima palabra. No era normal el comportamiento de Cullen pero no tenía mucho que hacer, asi que decidi ayudarlo a cumplir su promesa haciéndole de cuadritos la vida, a pesar de que no soy una persona rencorosa la verdad es que me disgustaba bastante su forma de actuar la verdad es que no quería que estuviera toda la vida ofreciendo disculpas pero me enojaba que ni siquiera una solo vez lo intentará, claro conmigo en mis cinco sentidos, así que no le iba a perdonar muy rápido que me rompiera la nariz. Ah! si Cullen me rompió la nariz razón por la cual no olía nada, el decía que esto no era muy común pero no algo del otro mundo asi que no habia mucho de preocuparse claro que descubrir que tu nariz a sido modificada sin tu consentimiento no es el sentimiento lindo, de hecho el dia que lo descubrí fue ... interesante.

* * *

_Inicio del Flashback_

_Sentía todo el cuerpo adormecido gracias a la posición incómoda pero sentía algo en mi cara diferente pero no sabía ía despertado completamente hacia aproximadamente hace dos horas en las que me realizaron un chequeo general pero nadie se dignó a decirme que habia pasado mientras yo estaba inconsciente claro "debes descansar Bella" es todo lo que se repetía cuando mencionaba algo sobre Edward, ya que !_

_se abrió la puerta interrumpiendo mis molestos pensamientos, era el doctor Cullen _

_-Hola Bella cómo te sientes?-dijo con un tono demasiado paternal para un doctor _

_-Mejor, de verdad Carlisle- no, no soy una igualada, él quiso que lo tuteara- quiero salir de aquí quiero estirar mis piernas, juro que siguen funcionando- dije con un tono mas infantil de lo que pretendia._

_-jaja, vamos Bella pronto saldrás, prometo que después de esta sesión le dire a Emmett, uno de mis hijos, que te acompañe a dar un paseo por los jardines- _

_bien eso me parecía suficiente al menos en este dia no estaria encerrada sola._

_-Estabien, muchas gracias. ¿Otro chequeo completo?- pregunte con la esperanza de que no fuera así ya que no era la cosa mas comoda del mundo _

_-no, no esta vez- esto de verdad que me sorprendió aunque era justo la respuesta que quería._

_supongo que mi expresión era una pregunta porque solo sonrio y me contesto de inmediato._

_-Esta vez verás lo que tanto te inquieta sobre tu cara- una vez mas mi cara me delato, porque me preguntaba como lo supo._

_-Me contó Jacob- que chismosos amigo el mio._

_-Bueno pues vamos a ver que te parece? -sostenía un espejo en la mano izquierda y un algodón con alcohol en la derecha _

_-Sostén esto a la altura de tu cara cuando te diga- Despues de esto el doctor me paso el algodón por la nariz pero no sentí el contacto con tra mi piel si no contra una band... !NO ES IMPOSIBLE MI NARIZ!NO!_

_después de esto me retiro la bandita y me paso el algodón sobre la nariz._

_-Puedes mirar- _

_enseguida puse el espejo frente a mi cara y vi el cambio... no era tan malo pero me gustaba mas mi nariz anterior , ya que dije en ese momento pero porque solo habia enfocado la nariz, cuando vi toda mi cara no me gustaba para nada como se veía en "mi" cara la nariz era muy bonita respingada i finita pero no era para mi, supongo que me puse un poco colorada por el "enojo" porque Carlisle se apresur a decir: _

_-Supongo que esta hinchada-_

_-No te preocupes Carlisle-_

_solo me la toque y puse una sonrisa, al menos no tenía el tabique desviado, creo que eso era peor _

_-Bueno debes usar estos parchesitos, por seguridad- _

_no me encantaba la idea pero podía vivir con ello, luego me la coloco y se despidió diciendo que Emmett vendra despues._

_pues odiaba mi nueva nariz y comnoceria a un hermano de el niño "promesas" esto no podria ir peor._

_en ese momento se abrió la puerta y un chavo de cabello oscuro, alto, musculoso, y con cara de chiste pero sin dejar de ser atractivo entro... _

_Fin del Flashback _

* * *

Kilos de pregunts sobre mi nariz se abalanzan sobre el lunes que fui a la escuela ,muy lindo !

No odiaba a Cullen pero claro eso solo lo sabia yo porque los demas se creian que lo odiaba cosaque era extraña porwque no se como su hermana me hablo y me hice su amiga ,Alice es una gran persona y de verdad confio en ella .

Me habia dedicado firmemente a molestar a Cullen de hecho hoy le haria algo bastante genial claro si es que funcionaba como es plan es el siguiente y estaba escrito en la libreta de Alice de literatura

_1. Hacer que en el almuerzo vendan helado. (listo!)_

_ 2. Conseguir dinero para dos conos.( Listo. cortesía de Charlie-)_

_3. Lograr apartar mesa cerca de Cullen (listo!- debemos un favor a Angela la "porrista")_

_4. Tener dos conos derretidos( listo limpiaremos la cafeteria despues-)_

_5. Combencer al prefecto de que no nos haga nada(-listo!- cortesia de alice- no! compras)_

_ mantequilla en el pasillo de la mesa de Cullen (cas listo-mantequilla en el bolso)_

_7 hacer que Edward resbale y que Bella pase por ahi y le "caiga accidentalmente" (listo!-Emmett debemos balon de futboll)_

_8. reir _

9._ reir _

_10. sacar foto del momento epico (alice)_

_11. Imprimir 1000 copias.(Alice)_

_12. tapizar la escuela con ellas.(a&b)_

_13. esperar a que la magia suceda_

talvez no se lo mereci**a** pero ya estab en marcha

Era ya la ultima clase antes del almuerzo y todo estaba practicamente listo, en cuanto toco la campana Alice y yo salimos disparadas a preparar todo pusimos la mantequilla y esperamos a emmet el llego y depsues de que ya existiera una fila enorme por el helado Emmett se formo para hacer su parte del plan

**-**Duende si algo sale mal yo no sabia nada ok?-

Alice asintió y fue por nuestro derretidos conos, en ese momento entro Edward mojado como perro al pareser est no seri asu mejor dia, jejeje, entonces fue a su mesa sin notar la mantequilla entonces ya sentado Emmett comenzo el plan

-Ed! ven hermano necesito dinero!

Entonces yo medio corri a mi puesto y Edward como era e esperarse sefue por donde estaba la mantequilla y yo llegue justo a tiempo cuanod el hiba callendo y el helado callo en su cobrizo cabello haciendo que se le pegara a la ara y en ese momento Alice tomo la foto y despues yo pude embarrarle bien los dos conos claro despues tuve que demostrar inocencia.

-Edward estas bien !?- me miro moribundo y rechio los dientes

-Si- dijo

- seguro?- entonces con mi dedo le quite un poco de elado delcachete y lo probe

-Que lastima esta muy bueno para que se quede en tu ... per. cabello-

se dio media vuelta y se fue morbundo

Emmett , Alice, yo y toda la cafeteria moria de risa el se fue y yo y Alice salimos a carcajearnos cuando el venia de vuelta pero por mala suerte no nos dimos cuenta UPS!

-Swan! EN SERIO! MANTEQUILLA! ERES TONTA O QUE ?-

-No Eddie!- dije inocentemente

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, Y MUY CARO- sus ojos demostraban enojo, estres, y tristeza.

-Ed? quieres que te ayude ?-

-NO! TU TIENES ALGO QUE VER!-

Alice no aguanto y estallo a risas, ya que yo no aguantaria mas la acompañe y el se fue muy digno

despues de limpiar la cafeteria fuimos a clase y el dia estaba a nada de terminar, solo Artes y LIBERTAD!. No habia visto a Edward pero llgo al salon asi que supe que no debio de ser tan malo para ek , JAJAJAJA que mala mentirosa soy!

estaba aburrida entonces cuando hiba a sacar mi libro me di cuenta de que no estb mi bello ejmplar de "Cumbre Borracosas" entonces busque y busque pero no lo vi pense que Alice se lo habia quedado asi que no me preocupe.

cuand termino la clase y estaba a punto de salir vi que Edwardiano tenia mi libro y solo dijo

-VEN Y TOMALO SWAN!-

hiba por el cuando en se adelanto y me dijo

-De verdad crees que sera tan facil?, ven por el a mi cas apor la tarde haber si estoy de humor para dartelo-

el no sabia cuanto valia ese libro porque estba firmado lo compre con todos mis aorros de un año y este cuate pensaba quitarmelo ?

hiria por el en la tarde, lo tendria de vuelta costara loque costara !

- recuerda que a mi no me importa quemar un libro- me murmuro en el oido

NO! YO TE MATO ANTES quise decirle pero cuando voltee ya no estba .

maldito Cullen ya vera por la tarde

* * *

bien otro bello capitulo espro que sea mas largo de lo normal porque me inspire hoy en undis de frío, si el frio me pone de buenas .

espero que mi lectoras fantasmas me dejen un review esta vez de verdad me encantaria que me dijeran que les parece esta historia mia como sea gracias a mis seguidoras :*


End file.
